


After the Gun Exercise

by applecameron



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Episode:Mutiny, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-10
Updated: 2003-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	After the Gun Exercise

After the gun exercise:

 

The three lieutenants gathered at the rail, grinning as one.

For just a moment, stress and strain were forgotten.

Buckland was happy because the crew was starting to come together.

Bush was happy to be doing the work God put him on earth to do, amongst men who felt the same.

Kennedy was happy because his spirit was always with others: if they were happy, he was happy.

The focus of their attention, one Horatio Hornblower, danced naked in the water and laughed.

THE END


End file.
